


alex and danica spend some much needed time together

by keisous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Sibling Bonding, very very minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keisous/pseuds/keisous
Summary: Alex had requested to have dinner in his room today, and while it was uncommon, it wasn’t particularly unusual. He had also asked Danica to bring it to him, which ... was truly quite common. What was strange, though, was that Alex had asked for two servings. Danica looked down at the food she was carrying to her, arranged neatly on a tray. Alex hardly ever ate, so it was a surprise for Danica to see him eat enough for two people.





	alex and danica spend some much needed time together

Alex had requested to have dinner in his room today, and while it was uncommon, it wasn’t particularly unusual. He had also asked Danica to bring it to him, which ... was truly quite common. What was strange, though, was that Alex had asked for two servings. Danica looked down at the food she was carrying to her, arranged neatly on a tray. Alex hardly ever ate, so it was a surprise for Danica to see him eat enough for two people.

“ Alex, I have your dinner. ” Danica held the tray against herself and used her free hand to knock on his door.

“ Come in. ” Alex replied from within. His voice mystified Danica even more. He didn’t sound upset, angry, or sad, like she had been expecting. No, her younger brother instead sounded normal, almost excited. Holding the tray closer to herself, Danica opened the door. What greeted her was her brother in full clothing, instead of nightwear, sitting in one of the chairs at a small table in his room.

Danica took a moment to compose herself, before she took a step forward. Alex cut in before she could speak. “ Close the door behind you, please? ” Danica raised an eyebrow, but did as she was told, and gently shut his door. She then proceeded to the small table Alex sat at, and began setting out one of the meals, detailing for him what the cook had made that day.

“ Where shall I set the second plate? ” Danica asked. Alex just raised an eyebrow. “ On the opposite side, obviously. That’s the only other place there’s a chair. ” Danica nodded and began to set the food out silently. Alex stared at her intently, not touching the meal in front of him.

“ May I ask who is dining with you today? ” Danica’s curiosity got the best of her as she set down a final fork.

“ You are. ” Alex replied.

Danica paused as her brain attempted to process those two simple words. “ I am …? Why? ” She asked in confusion. She, truthfully, never dined with her brother. That was a force of habit from Athral that neither of them really broke.

Alex sighed and leaned back slightly in his chair, closing his eyes. “ I’m sure you eat well enough, but we always have to keep up this … this façade. You are my servant, I am the prince … I mean, it’s not difficult to act the part. ” Danica winced in disappointment. “ However, once in a while, I’d like to have a meal with my sister, not my servant. So, this place setting is yours. ” He gestured. “ Sit. Please. ”

“ O … okay. Alright. ” Danica flattened out her jacket and sat down across from him, still looking awkward as Alex examined her intently.

“ I suppose your clothing will do. ” He finally gave a satisfactory nod, but it was clear to Danica that Alex was joking - she could read her brother like an open book. It was just one of the perks that came with being the older sister, she supposed.

Instinctively, Danica poured drinks for them both. The girl secretly wondered if Alex felt as awkward as she did, and he was just hiding it better. Unlikely - Alex had a hard time hiding his emotions at the best of times.

Alex picked up his utensils, and soon after, Danica did the same.

“ Don’t you ever wish you could be known to the public as, well, my equal? I’m sure you’ve found your station in life unfair before. ” Alex started the conversation.

“ It’s but my position. Besides, I’d rather this than ... other probabilities. ” Danica’s eyes darkened as she looked down at her meal, remembering how awful she had felt after she was cast aside, quickly replaced with Alex, back on Athral. She couldn't lie - for the first few years of his life - well, much longer than that, if she was being truthful - she had despised him, for living the life she thought she deserved.

She didn't feel like that now. Not all the time.

Alex sensed the mood, and quickly changed the subject. “ I bet you get to hear a lot of gossip, though! What have the servants been up to? ” He tried a light smile, leaning forward.

Danica couldn’t help a slight laugh at his effort. “ I doubt it’s exciting as you think. We mostly complain about work … sometimes we shift schedules around. Things like that. ”

Alex waved his hand as they continued their meal. “ I’m tired of this servant talk. Dani, if you were in my position, who would you choose as your right hand? ” His eyes sparkled with glee.

Danica answered without missing a beat. “ Estevan. ”

The food that Alex was about to bite off his fork was unceremoniously sputtered on. “ What are you talking about? ” He demanded. “You can’t … Estevan isn’t even … Danica, are you being …?”

Danica laughed loudly, causing Alex to widen his eyes as he realized the joke. “ I was kidding, obviously! You should have seen the look on your face! ” She continued to laugh lightly to herself.

“ Get on with it! ” Alex huffed. However ... he was laughing too.

“ I don’t know. In all honesty, I don't think I'd want one. Maybe I’d just do things on my own for the rest of my reign. I wonder how many would want to be by my side? ” Danica smiled softly - that was most unusual, to see her without her usual frown.

“ You degenerate! ” Alex accused. “ You really haven’t ever wanted someone to always have your back, have you? Once you find someone like that, you want them to stay by your side forever! ” He sighed, forgetting that he was talking to Danica for a moment. Danica knew he was talking about her, and it made her happy, but still, she wasn't about to get sappy with her brother.

“ Oh, like the people in the books on the bottom shelf of your bookcase? ” Danica asked, her grin widening.

“ Don’t go through my things! ” Alex’s hands hit the table.

“ I can’t help what needs cleaning, Your Highness. ” Danica smiled, wagging a finger.

“ Stay out of my stuff! ” Alex sounded like a child.

“ Only if you stay out of mine! ” Danica returned.

“ Don't tell me what to do! ” Alex replied in exasperation, rolling his eyes that were oh, so similar to their father's. “ This isn’t fair! ”

The two bantered like this through their meal and dessert. Dannica really did feel like an equal - somehow, Alex had managed to talk to her like he talked to his friends. Rather, she was sure they were speaking as siblings, instead of prince and servant.

At the end of the meal, Danica wiped her mouth carefully with a napkin and got up. “ I’m afraid I have to switch roles again. ” She said, beginning to collect the empty plates.

Alex reached out a hand to stop her. “ You can’t. I’m having too much fun. ”

“ I still have some chores to do. Besides, we can’t keep these dishes in your room. ”

Alex looked almost hurt for a moment, and Danica turned away to arrange the dirty dishware on the platter.

“ Danica. ”Alex’s voice wasn’t as light as it had been - it was commanding. He usually didn’t speak like that unless he was ... doing business. Danica quickly turned around and put one hand over her chest.

“ I command you to come back when you’re finished. Let's continue this for just a bit more, until we have to go to bed. ”

Danica thought for a moment. Nothing she had to do seemed as though it would get in the way of his order. “ As you wish, then. ” She smiled.

“ Good. I’ll be waiting! ”

As Danica cleaned up the last of the dishware, she smiled. “ So will I, Alex. ”


End file.
